cloverfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichigo Tsubaki
Ichigo Tsubaki also known as "Jet Kong". People in Kurihama Shopping District call him Ichigo-chan and so, he asked Hayato Misaki and others to call him that as well. Hayato call Ichigo "old man Ichigo". Before knowing his real age, Hayato thought Ichigo to be at least 37 years old and that's why he calls Ichigo "Pops" as well. Ichigo is insanely strong; he beat Hayato twice and stopped other of the vending machine burglars by holding the scooter from moving while it was on and then threw the scooter and the burglar to the air. During the fight against Six Demons' leaders Ichigo got ran over by Kyouya's car and ended up having three broken ribs. Ichigo's mom Shizue calls him "Ichi". Prides himself as being the strongest man in his hometown, Kurihama. Lighthearted and always thinks of his mother. Used to like the girl Andou had his eyes on, Osanai Asami, when he was still a freshman in his old school. Because of incident relating to Asami, he ended up punching Andou which led to Andou having a huge scar on his head. Ichigo got expelled from his last high school for using severe violence against upperclassman, Andou, and couldn't find another one to attend in a year so that's why he had to repeat the freshman year. Befriended with Makabe Sayaka first in his new school but soon after, started talking to others as well. However, everybody except Sayaka got scared of hanging out with Ichigo as the two brothers, Kobayashi Shigeo and Shigeji Shigeo, were following him around and trying to pick a fight every chance they got. Ichigo lives in Kurihama. Ichigo would never use violence against anybody without a good reason. He always used to be made fun of and got into trouble often. Kurihama Shopping District ghost There were some who said that old man is a yakuza member looking after that place. Then there were those who said that he's a former pro wrestler. And lastly there's a few who were convinced he's a demon in human form because apparently he grows wings and flies off after he has defeated someone. As rumors began to spread, eventually, he got a nickname: Jet Kong. He only appears when you put money on a vending machine on Kurihama Shopping District late at night and the product doesn't get out. In fact there had been vending machine burglars who kept causing trouble in the shopping district since July so the people who live there asked Ichigo to keep and eye on things as he is big and scary-looking. Hayato got hit as Ichigo thought he was one of the burglars. As soon as Kenji and Tomoki explained the situation they got to leave without any problems and later on ever befriended with the three. Appearance Ichigo is huge, according to Sanada and Kikuchi almost 2 meters tall. Looks like a grown man and is often mistaken as somebody's dad. Gallery Personality Has a heart of gold that compels him to look after his town and the area he's from, the Kurihama shopping district. Scary at the first sight but is actually really friendly and a cherrful person. Relationships History Category:Male Characters